gen_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ronan
}} Aleena Unnamed Unnamed |Familiar = Verdandi |Orientation = Pansexual/rom |Status = Alive |Main = |Special = }} Solar Ronan (sōl'ər roh-nuhn) is a shaman residing inside Dathtarinall and Gabriella's older brother, making him the last iortari next to her. Appearance Solar is a handsome, tall iortari male who physically appears in his late twenties. His plumage ranges from white, to brown tones and eventually graduates into golden hues. Feathers cover head, ears, neck, arms, hips and part of his legs, and he features a tail, making him almost entirely coated by his plumage. Solar wears a dragon leather chest piece, as well as wrist bands. Instead of feet, he walks on digitigrade paws. Personality Sanguine → it's like someone shoved sunshine up his ass Cocky → Like a kid with matches, the confident male proudly plays with fire, if the security of being untouchable persists. Metaphorically, one could douse the man in gasoline and hold a lighter inside his general radius and he would not flinch. Suicidal? Hardly. "Experienced" would be his choice of words. All bark and no bite with most people. Unless you make them nervous enough. Then a knife may get involved with your flesh, but how high are the chances? High, they are high. He's just lucky. Abilities Camouflage While unskilled with iortarian razor plumes, Solar is an expert of glamour, capable of adapting his plumage to mimic his environment perfectly. Like a chameleon, he will appear invisible to the naked eye, as well as concealed from species with aura sensitivity, who can sense his aether. In order to match the uncovered parts of his body, he works with a special kind of paint, as well as a coat made from his feathers, allowing even exposed skin and eyes to adapt to his environment. All feathers of his body are retractable to assume a more humanoid appearance. Feathers While in theory capable of enhancing feathers as weapons, he can neither aim them right nor uphold the magic for long enough for an useful result. Can make them glow though! Ftia hasey Arima Lota Solar is the last remaining trained shaman of iortarian culture capable of engaging in the ritual of Arima Lota (binding two souls) and possesses the respective ritual cane. As this practice requires day long preparation and unbreakable focus, he allows himself to be picky about executing this magic. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Affinity with nature → Having grown up in a colony inside Dathtarinall, Solar experienced merciless nature in its rawest form, immunizing him to the element of environmental surprise. He has an advanced knowledge of behavioral patterns of Arcadia's fauna and flora, though in return respects nature to its core. No one wants to mess with an irritated carnivorous colossal flytrap. As any iortari, his connection to the eon flux is strongest of all species, which convinces him that all nature shall be treated as a blessing. Regardless, he will fistfight ravenous animals if they do give him a reason to challenge them. ✔ ' ✔ ' �� ' �� ' �� ''' Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ [https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6hWYTM8rrj3qOPGti7qci5 '''Spotify Playlist] ★ His alignment is Chaotic Good ★ While capable of speaking common tongue, his vocabulary still leaves a lot to be desired. If he stares at you very intently, it's very likely he has no idea what you're saying to him. Familiar Verdandi ... References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Rosario